


No More Wasting Time

by Lorie336



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Russia, Smut, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie336/pseuds/Lorie336
Summary: Chloe, Nate, Sam, & Victor are headed to a Bacchanalia Ball in Russia as a job to retrieve some old treasure that belongs to their employer, but as much fun as they are having, and as much expertise as they have, something goes wrong.Read & enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July and I finished it some time in late September, but took forever to type out and proofread everything. Plus, researching certain things slows my writing process down, but I hope I got my homework right, if I didn't please, let me know.
> 
> Anyways, glad to finally put this up and hope all of you enjoy!

The cell phone rang to life and she groaned awake as it was the middle of the night. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her back to spoon with her, but another strong arm pulled her forward hugging her tighter.

“Boys, I need to answer the damn ringing beast.”

They let go and she reached over the one that had pulled her forward to answer her phone. She grabbed it as her shoulder and then her neck were being ravished. She tried to not give in to the sensual kisses as she laid on her back to answer her phone, but the ravishing continued.

“Samuel, this could be important.”

He grumbled and she answered.

“Chloe Frazer.”

“I hope I didn’t wake you, Miss Frazer.”

“Not at all, but whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

“Damien Davidovich.”

“How may I be of service?”

“Can you be in Russia in two weeks?”

“Sure, but why?”

“All will be revealed then, but what I can say is that I need your expertise for this since you come highly recommended for what I need.”

“I’ll gather my team.”

“Good, I will send the info after we hang up.”

“See you in two weeks.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank me later.”

He chuckled before hanging up and she smiled. She placed the phone back on the nightstand, reaching over Sam before the sensual kisses on her neck continued by not only Sam, but Nate, who was waiting patiently as they both wanted control. Sometimes they could share, but other times they would lob low blows at each other. Sam would state he was older or that he’d been in prison for fifteen years, but Nate would counter that he had history with Chloe or that he married her first. Sometimes she’d break it up, but sometimes she’d let them have at it and deny them the pleasure of her company, which she was grateful there was another bedroom that she could lock.

“Boys, we can resume this later, but I’m exhausted.”

“We’re not,” Nate whispered in her ear.

She shivered as he had hit a spot on her neck with his lips that made a moan escape.

“Give in,” Sam whispered in her other ear.

His lips were trailing from her neck to her shoulder.

“I…oh my…want to…but…”

Nate crashed his lips upon hers to quiet her as she wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him to deepen it while Sam ran his fingers along the side of her body making her shiver again. When she was allowed to come up for air Sam pulled her closer wanting to taste her lips while Nate ran his fingers along her thigh. She moaned into Sam’s lips which encouraged Nate to wander his fingers to her inner thigh. The minute his fingers rubbed against her clit she gave up on sleeping for another hour or more as she let Nate bring her to the brink only to stop and tease her. He hovered over her, smiling, before thrusting into her making little moans escape her lips, some curse words, too, while Sam teased her breasts still kissing her neck. She was in pure ecstasy as Nate planted tender kisses along her collarbone to in between her breasts which was drawing her closer to the edge and with a few more fast thrusts she had orgasmed along with him. He rolled off to momentarily give her a break, but Sam now hovered above wanting his turn.

“Can I just recover for a minute?”

“No,” the brothers replied in unison.

She laughed and then gasped as Sam entered her, moving slowly. Wrapping her legs and arms around his body wanting to feel pure ecstasy again, but he was in no rush. She hated that sometimes, but when either brother decided to take it slow it meant how much they cared for her needs. Nate was now at her neck, fingers playing with a taut nipple eliciting a moan of contentment from her. Sam was moving a little faster and she literally crushed him against her making Nate move his hand quickly, but his fingers began to run along her leg sending shivers down her spine. Little moans escaped her lips as Sam kissed her neck then down her collarbone before she pulled his face back up to press her lips against his. She could feel him get harder inside her.

“Oh God…”

This only encouraged him to move faster until she left indents on his back and she cried out her pleasure the same time he did. He collapsed onto her as she hugged him tighter until he rolled off and pulled her to him. Nate, not wanting to be left out, scooted closer to her backside planting light kisses along her shoulder and back before wrapping an arm around her waist. Sam wrapped his arm around her, but lower to his brother’s as his tender kisses were pressed upon forehead, nose, and cheeks.

“Can I please go to sleep now?”

“Maybe,” Nate answered.

“You two are incorrigible.”

They laughed as hands and lips roamed everywhere until sleep finally overcame them.

~*~

She sat outside on the balcony later that morning sipping her coffee reflecting while Nate contacted Sully and Sam bought plane tickets. She and Nate had separated after their quest for the Cintamani Stone, yet reunited as friends, although she was still heartbroken, in London until the adventure abruptly ended for her before she could travel to Yemen with him. She needed to take care of her friend Charlie and after that they’d casually check in with each other from time to time. One day, he called for her advice, but she apologized stating she was in the middle of something and would call him later. She was technically in the middle of stealing something important, a job in London she acquired, so instead he flew out there to surprise her, which was uncharacteristic of him unless he was up to something.

_Chloe was relaxing on her couch after the day she had, more staking out to do in the morning and all for what? Was this even worth it? She laid her head back and closed her eyes when a knock came upon her door._

_“Go away!”_

_“Umm…I can’t really.”_

_“Nate?!”_

_She jumped up and answered the door, surprised to see him._

_“What are you doing here, mate?”_

_“I…umm…need to talk.”_

_“I was going to call you back, just been a little busy.”_

_She ushered him in and closed the door._

_“It’s important.”_

_“So important you flew out to London?”_

_He nodded and she eyed him suspiciously._

_“Nathan, what are you up to?”_

_He tried to hide his boyish grin, but couldn’t suppress it as he dropped to one knee and took her hand._

_“Chloe, will you marry me?”_

_She was speechless and her eyes went wide before she fainted into his arms, something she never did. When she awoke on the couch she thought she had been dreaming and sighed in relief until she sat up noticing a smiling Nate at the other end of her couch._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“So this is real?”_

_He nodded._

_“Before I give any answer, why now? What happened with Elena?”_

_“I tried with Elena and I did love her, but it wasn’t going to work. It’s not her fault, she’s a wonderful person, but I…I couldn’t stop thinking of you and when you walked away from me without letting me answer. I didn’t know what I wanted, maybe I wanted the two of you. I loved you both, but I stuck by Elena and we had some really good times, but she wanted me to quit this life, a life that I’ve known since I was a kid, and I couldn’t do that. The more she nagged the more I thought of you and how you’d understand, and maybe I let the wrong one go. Chloe, I want you in my life forever, we’ve been through hell and back, let’s not go our separate ways again.”_

_He was pleading near the end and she had moved closer to him._

_“You promise never to leave me again?”_

_“I promise.”_

_“I’ll hold you to it, cowboy.”_

_“So, is that a yes?”_

_“That is most certainly a yes.”_

_She smiled and kissed him._

When her job was over they flew back to the States and were married by the justice of the peace under his given name Nathan Morgan, so she became a Morgan, but she still loved it when he called her Mrs. Drake. When his brother, Sam, returned for their adventure in Libertalia, Chloe was away on a job, yet kept in contact with her husband. He couldn’t wait for her to meet his older brother who he’d at times talk about and she was ecstatic for him. Sam stayed with them and she got to know him as they regaled her with their wondrous adventure in Libertalia.

When Nate had to go out on a job she felt Sam’s eyes on her and normally she’d flirt, but she wasn’t sure until she knew him well enough, yet there was this undeniable attraction between the two. She always kept some space between them because she wasn’t sure of this or how Nate would react because both loved him and didn’t want to lose their relationship with him.

After a year they urged her to finish her father’s mission and it was supposed to be the three of them, but Victor fell ill and Nate decided to stay behind to take care of him which meant with much chagrin from Sam to add Nadine Ross, highly recommended by Victor. Throughout that adventure she had become best friends with Nadine and a lot closer to Sam. What neither had anticipated was when the adventure was over and Nadine headed home to fix some unfinished business, they’d be screwing like rabbits, it just happened, maybe the alcohol helped a little. Neither regretted it, but she felt guilt because she was married, surprisingly something she held sacred.

_Sam and Chloe walked through the door noticing Nate at the dining room table scouring the internet on his laptop when he heard the door shut._

_“Hey, there’s my two favorite treasure hunters! I’ve missed you guys.”_

_He hugged his brother and then his wife._

_“Do you want me to order a pizza? I bet you guys are starving.”_

_She gazed down at the floor as tears started to pool and Sam wanted to reassure her, but was afraid to in front of his brother. Nate noticed they were oddly quiet and that his wife wouldn’t look at him._

_“Honey, what’s wrong?”_

_She wouldn’t answer._

_“Nate, there’s something Chloe and I need to tell you.”_

_“You didn’t find the tusk?”_

_“No, we found it, one hell of an adventure, but it’s what happened afterwards.”_

_Nate looked confused and Chloe held back a sob._

_“Chloe and I slept together, a lot.”_

_Nate laughed and pulled his wife into a reassuring hug as the tears released._

_“We’re Drakes, so I’m not surprised you were charmed by our handsomeness, wit, and intelligence. It’s hard to say no to us.”_

_“You forgot to mention you’re full of yourselves,” Chloe added._

_“Maybe, but you’re sexy, smart, have a great ass, and never question the line of work we do you just run with it. I think that’s why my brother couldn’t keep his hands off you.”_

_“Probably.”_

_She gazed down at her feet, more tears sliding down her cheeks as he cupped her chin and lifted her face for her eyes to meet his._

_“What’s wrong sweetheart?”_

_“I love Sam, but I love you, too, and I don’t know what to do.”_

_He hugged her and kissed her forehead to reassure her as Nate gazed at his brother for some guidance, but Sam was momentarily stunned at her admission, yet soon had an answer. He motioned for his brother and he released Chloe to find out his brother’s solution. Sam whispered it and Nate grinned at him then nodded his agreement. Sam strode over to Chloe, took her hand, and got down on one knee._

_“Chloe, will you marry me?”_

_She gazed at Sam and then at Nate searching his eyes, but he nodded his approval._

_“Y…yes.”_

_He stood up embracing her, making her hug him tighter because she was close to fainting which only made Nate laugh._

_“I guess only a Drake can make you weak in the knees,” Nate teased._

_She smiled and then gazed up at Sam making sure this was real._

Nate and Chloe had married in one state, but now lived in a different one where there had been more opportunity for their line of work, so this would be a cake walk for Sam to marry Chloe in court. When they were married by the justice of the peace she was again married to a Morgan, but she used another name, Emma Joshi, her grandmother’s first name and her father’s last name. She did this to make sure there was no record of her marrying twice without divorcing the one.

The trio were happy, yet there were times where the brothers didn’t like to share, mainly when it came to lovemaking because one would get jealous of the other, but it would end quickly or sometimes a small squabble between the brothers would leave them at opposite ends of the house. She’d either help put out the fire or let them fix it themselves, but in the end she loved them and they loved her. There was a catch however, that whenever they took jobs she never used her married name to not only protect herself, but her husbands. She also never wore her rings on her fingers, instead, she wore them on a necklace, an emerald surrounded by diamonds from Nate and a ruby surrounded by pink diamonds from Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, the trio along with Victor Sullivan met up with Damien in his safehouse in Russia to discuss the job he needed done. They sat around a table with blueprints along with pictures of jewelry, gold, and Faberge eggs.

“How can we be of service, you were vague on the phone and in your email,” Chloe stated.

“I apologize, I didn’t want any info to be intercepted,” Damien explained.

“Trouble with the mob?” Sam asked jokingly.

“In a way, yes, my uncle Alexei.”

“Alexei Davidovich?! Damnit! You’re that Davidovich?!” Victor bursted out.

“You know my uncle?”

“I did a job with him which ended badly.”

“How badly?” Sam wondered.

“The guy who hired us led us on a wild goose chase which got many of Alexei’s men killed and those that were left betrayed him. It hurt his reputation and telling the families their loved one died basically in vain hurt him worse. He wasn’t like this, Damien, he was a good man, but after this job he turned to what he thought were better connections for real respect and loyalty.”

“Essentially the Russian mob. Why didn’t you tell me about this adventure?” Nate asked.

“It was just all kinds of awful especially to watch a friend turn from kindhearted to cruel was a tragedy. I almost retired from this business until I discovered you, Nate.”

They were momentarily silent at Victor’s words as Damien processed this information about his uncle.

“Then that’s why he murdered my father.”

They all turned to Damien.

“Betrayal, my uncle felt betrayed by his younger brother because blood is supposed to have your back no matter what. My uncle had his second wife murdered because she was cheating on him since his first wife died a few years back due to cancer. My uncle confided in my father details of his second wife’s death and he being a proud man would regale my father with his tales of power, but secretly was after my father’s half of the inheritance that my grandfather and great-grandfather left for them. My father was sick of his terrible tales that he went to the law and they threw my uncle in jail after his trial, but that didn’t stop him. He hired men to kill him, but it was always foiled until my uncle was freed. He lured my father into a trap and did the job himself.”

“How do you know for sure that your uncle killed him?” Sam asked.

“I was there. He had kidnapped my mother, little sister, and myself, that’s how he got him to meet with him. I watched him torture and then gruesomely murder my father. He then had men loot our home and after twenty-four hours freed us, threatening to kill us if we ever spoke of this to anyone. My mother refused to go home and took us to her mother’s home, but I went with her brother back to our house to gather what we could. The house had been trashed and it made me vow then that I would avenge my father.”

“Well, let’s get started shall we?” Chloe interjected.

Damien smiled and nodded at her.

“These blueprints are the layout of my uncle’s home, a mini castle, but what we want is the vault in the basement where he keeps the inheritance.”

He showed them the pictures of gold, jewelry, and Faberge eggs.

“Those are royal jewels from the Romanovs,” Nate excitedly said.

“Where did your family get these?” Sam wondered.

“My great-grandfather, Sergei, half of the Romanov crown jewels were given to him for safekeeping, he was a loyal friend of theirs.”

“More than loyal with all those jewels,” Sam stated.

“Especially with those Faberge eggs that have never been recovered,” Nate added.

“He was Prince Alexei’s doctor, the one the Tsar trusted over Rasputin.”

Then Damien showed them another picture.

“No way, is that…” Chloe began.

“Kolchak’s gold,” Sam and Nate said in unison.

“One of the few anti-communist leaders, who smuggled part of it out of the country,” Victor added.

“The rest stayed hidden in Russia as well as whomever else got their hands on it,” Chloe stated.

“Another gift from Sergei, he was a very important man especially to the White Army, but he knew how to play both sides. He left everything to my grandfather, Dmitri, the only child that survived to adulthood. My grandfather was a frugal man and kept his inheritance safe as he followed in his father’s footsteps becoming a doctor especially when you’re on call for Stalin. He also played both sides, being rewarded handsomely with tokens from Stalin, but he had to be very careful that he never found out or else I wouldn’t be here.”

“We can assume your father was a doctor?” Sam asked.

Victor and Damien laughed.

“Sort of.” Damien nodded at the older man to tell them.

“I was also friends with Nikolai, Damien’s dad, he was definitely a doctor in a profession I should’ve pursued.”

He grinned widely and Chloe understood while the brothers looked at each other perplexed.

“Dirty old man,” Chloe stated.

The brothers glanced at her and she rolled her eyes at them.

“Damien’s dad was an OBGYN,” Chloe said.

They still looked confused.

“He checked out vaginas for a living!”

“And he delivered babies,” Damien interjected.

Sam smirked.

“How should we know, Chloe, we’re not women and you never go to one!” Nate stated exasperated.

“I only have to go once a year unless there’s something wrong or I get pregnant! I swear you two are so daft at times!”

“Hey, how’d I get dragged into this?” Sam questioned.

“Because you didn’t know either,” Nate explained.

“Okay, children, enough, let’s get on with the plan,” Victor said.

“My uncle is throwing his annual Bacchanalia Ball, only the wealthiest or of royalty can attend this decadent party. I’ve acquired invitations for the four of you.”

“Where will you be?” Nate wondered.

“Already by the vault located here.” Damien pointed to the blueprints and Nate studied it, showing that the vault was on ground level.

“I will infiltrate the area around the vault a few hours before the ball begins because there will be less security around this area. Sam, Nate, and Victor, you need to arrive ahead of Chloe. Victor, you can go into the ball and mingle while you two wait for Chloe’s limo.”

“A limo, eh? I like this plan already.”

“Sam and Nate are your bodyguards because you’ll be posing as a Countess, you decide the back story since you’re history buffs, but you need to wear something distracting for my uncle because we need the keycard to enter the vault.”

“You picked the right woman for a distraction.”

“Yeah, these two can’t keep their hands…” Victor began.

Chloe elbowed him in the ribs making Victor gasp for air and then chuckle as she smiled sweetly at Damien.

“If you can distract him long enough you can retrieve the keycard and slip it to either Nate or Sam. One of you will help me unload the vault that way my uncle doesn’t get too suspicious and if need be, Victor, distract him with conversation, tales of old or regale him with your latest adventures which I’m sure he’d love to hear.”

“What are the signals for trouble or that the mission is complete?” Chloe inquired.

“Each of us will have an earpiece, so the phrase for danger is, ‘Principessa is ill.’ and the phrase for mission complete is, ‘Principessa you should see the stars.’ Is that easy to remember?”

They nodded.

“Good, it should take no more than two hours to remove everything. We’ll meet back here when it’s done and stay for a week until everything calms down.”

“Can’t wait to get started, I love a good party especially crashing them,” Chloe said.

They all smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to treat you with at least two chapters and will post this entire work this week, so not sure how many chapters it will be. It's 29 pages in my Word doc, so maybe 5 chapters, not sure since this is my first multi-chapter story on this site.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat at the vanity being pampered which she never had someone do her hair or makeup, in fact, she always wore her hair in a ponytail just to keep most of it out of her face and if she did wear makeup it was mainly to seduce her target, but with treasure hunting it would be a hazard. Damien had set her up in a suite at a ritzy hotel where all his uncle’s guests were staying and gave her enough money to have a dress fitted for her. The seamstress at first wasn’t going to make one on such short notice until Chloe mentioned the name Alexei Davidovich and she cancelled all her appointments to make Chloe’s dress. The woman was amazing at bringing Chloe’s vision to life and it took her a half day, but Chloe was exquisite. She gave the seamstress nearly everything Damien gave her to pay which made the seamstress cry and Chloe smiled knowing that this was a thankless job that many didn’t pay well for what this woman could do with her hands.

“You are sure to be the belle of the ball, Countess,” remarked the woman pampering Chloe.

“Do you think so?”

Chloe was using an Italian accent since her cover was that she was a Countess from Italy that although no longer in power was extremely wealthy.

“I know so, take a look.”

Chloe gazed into the mirror and gasped, she was gorgeous. She knew she was attractive, but she never felt this beautiful. Her hair was curled with most of it up and her bangs as well as other tendrils of hair framed her face over the tiara that held it all into place. The makeup was subtle with light pink blush and lipstick, no eyeshadow or mascara because of natural complexion from what the woman had told her, not even foundation was necessary. She smiled at the woman paying her with what was left of the money Damien gave her and the woman hugged her for her generosity. The woman left as Chloe stood up and glanced at herself in the long vanity mirror, she would definitely be a distraction. She carefully put her earpiece in and turned it on to see if anyone was talking, but it was silent when a knock on the door made her jump.

“Countess Carina, your limo is here,” said a voice.

“Thank you, I’ll be down in a moment.”

She gazed at herself one last time, grinned, and took a deep breath. She wanted to be fashionably late so as to make a statement as she was soon ushered into her limo and whisked away to the ball.

“Chloe, where are you?” Nate asked worriedly.

She put up the privacy screen and acted like she had a cell phone as she answered her beloved.

“I’m on my way, is everyone in place?”

She heard confirmation from all of them.

“Just let us know which limo so we can be ready to escort you in,” Sam stated.

“Okay, love, just don’t gawk when I get out.”

“Can’t promise that, dear.”

“I can’t wait until you’re here so I don’t have to hear this mushy banter, you guys are making me sick,” Victor piped in.

They laughed as it went silent for awhile.

~*~

Twenty minutes later, she could see this mini castle ahead through the thick forest of trees and was surprised when they crossed an old fashioned drawbridge with a moat underneath to boot. She turned her earpiece back on.

“Nate, Sam, I’m in the last limo.”

“About damn time,” Nate grumbled.

“You know I’m always late.”

He mumbled something and she heard Sam laugh on his end.

“I didn’t quite catch that, cowboy.”

Her limo finally pulled in front of a red carpet and she took a deep breath as Nate opened her door. He took her gloved hand and helped her out of the limo as Sam closed the door behind her, sending the limo on its way. He finally turned to escort her in with his brother, but stopped short and his breath caught. He noticed his little brother adjusting his collar, she was gorgeous and before they could make a move she elbowed them in their stomachs.

“Stop gawking!”

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

She inwardly smiled knowing she took their breath away. They escorted her in and a chime sound signaled her entrance.

“Countess Carina Isabella Boschetti escorted by Daniel and Tristan Mahoney,” a voice announced.

The tall oak doors opened and as they entered everyone stared at her, jaws dropping, women jealous wanting to be her and men jealous of the two men escorting her. She was absolutely stunning in a satin sky blue dress with white satin trim that fell just above her ankles and the skirt of the dress was ruffled making her look like she was floating. The two best features were the mid-thigh slits on either side of the dress to showcase her legs and the bustier was like a corset giving her bust even more of a boost with plenty of cleavage which the necklace she wore with her wedding rings on it showcased them as well as her neck. The long white gloves that went up slightly past her elbows and sky blue heels accentuated her look that even the music had stopped at her entrance into the ball. She grinned, this would be easy. It was like slow motion as they made their way towards Victor, who was agape, but covered as he took her gloved hand and kissed it.

“Carina.”

“Victor.”

He smiled and made a gesture indicating that in her left peripheral was Alexei Davidovich, who was eyeing her appreciatively. The music began as did dancing and conversations.

“May I have this dance?” Victor asked.

“Certainly, if these two won’t mind.”

They nodded as they watched the older gentleman lead Chloe out onto the dance floor and waltz to Sentimentale by Tchaikovsky.

“Did you know he could waltz?” Sam questioned.

“No, but when did Chloe learn to waltz?”

“I don’t know.” Nate looked at his older brother who had used a suspicious tone of voice.

“What?” “When did you teach her?”

“A while back when she had nights where she couldn’t sleep. I’m a light sleeper so she always woke me and I taught her how to waltz, foxtrot, and other ballroom dances. She said it was something she was interested in when she was a little girl.”

“Yeah, I bet it wasn’t fun, you’re a strict teacher.”

“But you know how to dance.”

“I’d rather it had been mom that taught me.”

“I know, Nathan, I know.”

He patted his brother’s shoulder as they watched Victor dance with Chloe.

~*~

When the music ended everyone bowed or curtsied to their partner and Victor escorted Chloe back to the brothers.

“I’m impressed,” Victor stated.

“The same could be said about you,” Sam remarked.

“Well, I’ve learned a thing or two in my life.”

They smiled and Nate bowed to Chloe.

“Let’s show this old man how we waltz, darling.”

“Whatever you say, cowboy.”

He led her out to the dance floor to waltz to Serenade for Strings by Tchaikovsky.

“He’s lucky they’re playing the right music for his waltzing,” Sam said.

“Is there a difference?” Victor wondered.

“He’s doing the American waltz. He’s going to show off with his turns, dips, and maybe a lift of Chloe. Mom taught me all the ballroom dances, many waltzes.”

“He’s going to expose her if he lifts or dips her!”

“Not if he does it properly.”

On the dance floor Nate did inside turns of his beloved and did a quick little dip which made her grin because it was getting Alexei’s attention, but inwardly felt for once she was the belle of the ball. “Did I mention how drop dead gorgeous you are?” He had whispered it in her ear.

“Your face said it all earlier, but you can keep the compliments coming.”

He laughed and spun her around holding her close to him. He went to nibble on her neck, but she spun herself out.

“You do know my every move is being watched.”

“I can’t help it, you are radiating.”

She blushed a little at his sincere words and tore her gaze away from his.

“It’s true, Chlo.”

She smiled at his pet name for her as they continued to dance.

“I appreciate it, love.”

She meant her sentiment as he whisked her around the dance floor until the music ended. Before she could even take a breather Sam escorted her back out.

“I thought we were here to help Damien, not dance the night away?”

“We will, but you know I have to show up my little brother.”

“I hate when you two use me for your little rivalries.”

“Do you remember the Viennese waltz?”

“Why?”

He grinned and she exasperatedly held her arms out before curtsying to him after he bowed to her. The music began, it was the Vienna Blood waltz by Strauss, as they danced closely, a turn here, a turn there, and then he lifted her quickly by her waist and twirled her around as she held onto his shoulders before gently setting her back down.

“Dizzy yet?”

“No, but I forgot how fun this waltz could be.”

He grinned and pulled her a little closer.

“Do you know how extremely stunning you look?”

“I’m starting to get the hint.”

“You’re so beautiful that I may not be able to contain myself once we finish this job.”

He had whispered it into her ear and she sported a Cheshire grin.

“I should get dolled up more often.”

“You’re a beauty regardless, but this whole get-up makes us feel undeserving and lucky that you’re with us.”

The music neared its end and he dipped her, scaring her momentarily before setting her back up. He led her back to his brother and Victor, who was conversing with Alexei. The older Russian man laughed heartily as he turned towards Chloe, his eyes fixed on her face then hungrily let his eyes wander over her body, a look she was used to, yet still made her feel uneasy. Sam saw the exchange and on instinct gripped Chloe’s hand tighter when she stepped on his foot forcing him to let go so as to not blow their covers.

“I’m so sorry, Tristan,” Chloe apologized in her Italian accent.

“It’s okay, Countess, you’re more graceful on the dance floor.”

She turned back to Alexei and grinned as she put her hand out to him. He took it and kissed the proffered gloved hand.

“I am Countess Carina Isabella Boschetti.”

She curtsied.

“I didn’t know Italy still had regals.”

“In name only, but we retained our wealth.”

“Interesting, may I borrow her for a moment?”

He pointedly looked at the brothers and they nodded their consent as Alexei escorted her to a corner where the trio couldn’t see her. Nate inconspicuously moved closer where he could keep his eyes on her just to be safe. Even with the earpieces on and he could hear her, he wanted a visual because she was good at not wavering her voice, but he knew her body language, if she was frightened or nervous she’d play with her necklace or bite her lower lip.

“You’re an exquisite beauty.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m hoping you’ll stay in my company until the ball is over.”

“I’m flattered, there are so many others…”

“They are no match for your ethereal presence.”

She smiled coyly as he handed her a drink and they clinked glasses.

“May I ask how you’re acquainted with Victor and those two men escorting you?”

She chuckled.

“Oh, that dirty old man, such a long story.”

He grinned at her.

“Please, tell me, he’s an old comrade of mine.”

“Well, when I was a teenager he happened to be visiting Italy and ultimately saved my life.”

“He always loved to play hero.”

“Saving royal blood is a big deal in my country.”

“How did my comrade save your precious life?”

“He pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. I wasn’t paying attention as I crossed the street and it didn’t help that I had my headphones on blaring my music. I was rebellious and didn’t take my station in life seriously because I just wanted to be a normal teen. If not for him I wouldn’t be here today.”

“Such a pity that would be. I’m glad he was there.”

“So were my parents and he remained close to my family. He’s like an uncle to me and I was excited to see him tonight since I haven’t seen him in a few years.”

She took another sip of her drink as out of her peripheral vision she could see one of her beloveds keeping watch. Nate was very protective of her, not to say Sam wasn’t, but because of the quest in Shambhala he was a little more so.

“Tell me about those bodyguards of yours? Why do you need them?”

“A jealous psycho of an ex-boyfriend who’s part of the mob.”

“You know, Principessa, I could protect you or better yet I could have him eliminated.”

True to her credit of acting she smiled and bowed her head playing coy.

“But you seem to like the admiration of those two, so tell me more about this psycho of an ex?”

She gazed back at him and grinned widely. She was having fun with this conversation, but wasn’t having any luck swiping the keycard because he hadn’t averted his gaze from hers. Maybe she was too distracting.

“I ran into Daniel, literally. My ex, Giovanni, was chasing me down an alley threatening my life when I wasn’t paying attention and knocked Daniel over.”

“I thought you outgrew the not watching where I’m going phase?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever outgrow that. I was in my late twenties at this time, he smiled and noticed my troubled face then saw Giovanni come rushing towards us. He instinctively got up and shielded me, scaring Giovanni off. He did stalk us and that’s when Daniel vowed to protect me until he died as did his brother Tristan, they’re a close knit family. They wanted this psycho away from me and for a while we lived in Ireland until recently we moved back to Italy.”

“They’re excellent bodyguards because Daniel hasn’t kept his eyes off of us, but Tristan is more subtle across the room watching.”

“Daniel was never good at subtlety.”

Alexei chortled.

“He’s an excellent bodyguard, but a little overprotective.”

“That’s why he’s so good because you only see Daniel and never expect Tristan. I can’t tell you how many times their teamwork has saved my life especially when it came to Giovanni continuously stalking me until he mysteriously disappeared.”

Alexei chuckled knowingly.

“Fitted with cement shoes I’m assuming?”

“No one knows for sure.”

She grinned wickedly.

“But you do, don’t you, Principessa?”

“I’ll never tell, besides, I have my own connections.”

“I bet you do.”

He finished his drink and took her nearly empty glass placing them on a tray from a passing servant. He invaded her space, grinning, admiring her beauty.

“I am going to be forward with you and I want you to listen to me.”

She instinctively bit down gently on her lower lip which Nate noticed meaning she was nervous, frightened, or both.

“You’re an extraordinary creature and I’m a lonely older man in need of a companion. My first wife died of cancer and my second wife was murdered.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past, but meeting you has brought me to wanting a companion or even something more. I can give you anything your heart desires, name it and it will be yours.”

“Anything?”

He nodded as he held her hands in his and she thought about it.

“What do you desire, Principessa?”

She stole a glance at Nate and smiled slightly.

“Children.”

Nate turned away briefly as if to cough in his sleeve.

“You mean it, Chlo?”

She nodded glancing at him and then caught Sam’s eye nodding to him, too. He grinned goofily, but turned serious when Alexei glanced over at him.

“I can’t wait to get this thing out of my ear, you three as parents, have mercy on us all.” Victor chimed in.

Chloe tried not to laugh or smile, but Nate turned, unable to keep a straight face as she glanced back at him.

“What’s wrong, Principessa?”

“Making sure my bodyguards are doing their jobs.”

“If you stay with me you’ll have no need for them. I can protect you, just say you’ll stay.”

She hesitated with her answer.

“Chloe, agree to his request, he won’t relent unless you agree,” Damien stated.

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course, Principessa.”

“I will have an answer for you by the end of the ball.”

“Good.”

He kissed her forehead and fingered her necklace with her wedding rings, lightly grazing the exposed flesh of the top of her bosom. She was biting her lower lip as he held the rings.

“Heirlooms, I presume?”

She nodded as he went to whisper in her ear.

“Please, stay, and you will have everything your heart has ever desired.”

“I will consider your request, but, please, I need to use the ladies room.”

“Of course.”

He took both of her gloved hands, kissing each one and then boldly kissed her cheek before letting her go. Chloe tried not to run as she hurriedly exited the huge oak doors out into the foyer and let out a huge breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did as much research as I could on waltzing, I love ball room dancing and for whatever reason, nothing was on TV one day and it might have been on PBS, but they showed competition ball room dancing and I loved it. I watched it on and off, but grew out of it. Still, maybe one day I'd like to learn. This is also how I came to love The Walking Dead, again, nothing on, just happened to flip to AMC to see if there was a good movie on and here they were showing all of season 1 and season 2 was premiering. 
> 
> Also love Tchaikovsky, he is one of my favorite classical composers to listen to next to Beethoven. I will try to link the music if you'd like a listen to all the works I mentioned in this chapter. Serenade for Strings has always been my favorite from Tchaikovsky. 
> 
> I would like to add as the appreciation for classical music for me has come from old cartoons that they no longer show on regular TV, but have to pay for and it saddens me. Looney Tunes and Tom & Jerry gave me such love for the classical music because without realizing it we have heard the great works of many a classical composer through these cartoons. 
> 
> Rant over, just missing my Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

“You okay, Chloe?” the brothers asked in unison over the earpiece.

“He is brazen and very handsy, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“You were biting your lip,” Nate stated.

She sighed.

“He’s a bit intimidating, love.”

“And my uncle will use that intimidation to get what he wants,” Damien commented.

“Have you gotten the keycard yet?” Sam wondered.

“Not yet, but I may have a plan and it will require radio silence for about forty minutes or more.”

“I already don’t like this plan,” Victor said.

“Trust me, Victor, I can handle this.”

“What do you have in mind, dear?” Sam asked.

“Nate, meet me at the end of the hall in five minutes. Sam, in ten minutes follow your brother which should give Alexei enough time to miss me and go searching for me. Victor, go with him and while he’s distracted steal the keycard. Everyone got it?”

They all affirmed.

“Starting now turn off the earpieces and Nate, in five minutes come find me.”

When she heard no response she smiled as she headed down the dimly lit hallway. She anxiously waited in the corner of the hallway when she heard approaching footsteps.

“Chloe?”

She grinned and quickly pulled Nate to her. He embraced her back albeit a little surprised.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“He didn’t hurt you?”

She shook her head as he lifted her chin examining where Alexei had touched his beloved.

“So, what’s the plan?”

She grinned mischievously and pressed her lips to his pulling him tighter to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist and he suddenly pushed her against the wall as she gasped into his mouth. He tore his lips from hers only to plant them against her neck and she automatically wrapped her left leg around his waist.

“Did I tell you how dashing you look in your tux?”

He lifted his head from her neck to stare into her eyes.

“It turns me on.”

He smiled and chuckled.

“I mean it.”

She slightly pouted and he couldn’t resist kissing those pouty lips. She pulled him even closer to her body and he caressed the skin of her leg that wrapped around him. Now it was his turn to grin mischievously as he let his hand wander to her inner thigh and she inhaled as his featherlike touches grew closer to her folds. They gasped, she because of the anticipation of his touch and he because she was already wet. He rubbed gently to get her stimulated even more before he stuck two fingers inside of her making her moan.

“Go slow.”

“You hate when I go slow.”

“Just do it, cowboy.”

She did hate it, but she had to buy some time as he obeyed her demands. He kissed the skin of her cleavage eliciting a moan as he worked his magic between her wet folds. His lips trailed back up to her neck, but slowly, taking in her scent. She smelt of lavender and jasmine making him groan into her neck because she smelt like heaven to him. She ran her one hand through his hair and the other clutched his shoulder as little gasps escaped her lips each time he hit the right spot. They never heard the approaching footsteps, but she felt her body leaning back into something warm. She briefly opened her eyes and gazed up at her other beloved. He swiftly bent down and kissed her as his hand found its way to her clit which made her inhale sharply. She brought her hand that was in Nate’s hair to the back of Sam’s head pushing him to her neck.

“Be gentle, no marks.”

He grinned because he was the biter where his brother was a nibbler.

“You seem a bit horny, dear,” Sam stated.

“Devilishly horny,” Nate commented.

“Is this part of the plan or did you just want us to take advantage of you?”

Nate had just hit a good spot as she was about to answer.

“Bo…both.”

Sam lavished her neck with soft kisses and she kept her hand behind his head caressing it. She leaned back into him for support as they were setting a rhythm with their fingers making little moans and gasps escape her lips. She was at the edge of losing control and she squeezed Nate’s shoulder.

“Slow…it…down.”

“You hate it slow,” Sam stated.

“Please.”

Her plea came out as a whimper which only aroused both men because Chloe wasn’t accustomed to begging. They’ve only ever heard her a handful of times plead and it wasn’t always in the bedroom. Nate knew how to slow it down and he unzipped his fly without removing his fingers from her.

“Nate, what are you doing?” Sam asked.

“What she wants.”

“No, not here, you’ll expose her!”

“Nate, please.” Chloe begged.

He removed his fingers and she whimpered as if in pain as he now unbuttoned his pants.

“Nathan,” Sam warned.

He gazed up at his older brother and then at his beloved.

“Please,” Chloe whispered.

Her eyes begged and he whipped out his erect manhood.

“Nathan.”

His name chorused, one warning him and the other desperately pleading. He growled, moving her dress aside and entered her a little roughly. She moaned and pulled him closer to her body with her left leg. Sam kept his pace with his fingers, but now wrapped his free arm around her waist to support her as he felt her trembling from drawing out her orgasm. She gazed up at him and smiled as she leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. She removed her hand from Nate’s shoulder briefly and over Sam’s that was encircling her waist. She positioned it over one of her breasts and manipulating his thumb to rub the erect nipple trying to poke through the fabric. He understood her need as she moved her hand back to Nate’s shoulder and Sam’s lips pressed against the delicate skin of her neck as he took turns rubbing each taut nipple. She moaned at the ecstasy she was feeling trying to hold out on the explosion that wanted to happen. She heard encroaching footsteps and grinned knowing her plan was working. She brought Nate’s face closer to hers and whispered into his ear.

“Faster, love.”

He grinned and kissed her deeply as his thrusting became faster. She removed the hand that had been wound behind Sam’s neck and gripped Nate’s shoulders with both hands pulling him so close to her body they were almost melted to each other. His pace quickened as he felt her inner walls contract and Sam’s fingers matched his brother’s rhythm. She was shuddering and trying not to slump down as her orgasm rocked her entire body.

“Oh…God…”

She held onto Nate for dear life as his orgasm had followed and he groaned into her bosom when someone cleared their throat. The trio didn’t move for a moment, but Chloe hugged Nate to her before crashing her lips upon his and groaned into the kiss. He stiffened up and she gasped as he was still inside of her. She planted soft kisses from his lips to his ear.

“We’ll continue this later, love.”

He understood and he swiftly kissed her. He gently removed himself and she whimpered wanting more. He made sure she wasn’t exposed as he buttoned and zipped his pants. He began walking away as Sam whirled her around, pinning her to the wall making her heart race as he roughly kissed her lips and then trailed blazing kisses to her ear.

“We’ll continue this later,” Sam whispered.

He pulled away, releasing her, and she gazed up at him nodding. Nate had passed Victor and Alexei as Sam started towards them. He had noticed the slight exchange between his brother and the older man which meant the keycard was in Nate’s possession as he knew his little brother was heading to Damien. He nodded to Victor as he passed and grinned at Chloe’s clever distraction. She knew how to use her body to get what she wanted, but at least this time it was with them. She stayed in the corner to compose herself as she heard Alexei conversing with Victor.

“Well, they certainly know how to guard her body, a bit titillating, don’t you think, comrade?”

“I suppose.”

Victor’s face was flushed with embarrassment, even though he could be a dirty old man, the trio were like children to him, and he felt like a parent walking in on his kid in the middle of the act. Alexei approached Chloe and grinned.

“You look flushed, Principessa.”

She smiled knowing her plan had worked because when she briefly glanced at Victor he winked.

“Just giving them a thrill.”

“Before you let them go and stay with me?”

She nodded as he took her gloved hands leading her back to the ballroom with Victor following.

“Shall we dance?”

“Give me a moment.”

She discreetly turned her earpiece on and waved at Victor. He understood the gesture.

“We’re all back on and I never want to see that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

She smiled at Victor and blew him a kiss before turning back to Alexei. He held her tightly to him as he led her to the dance floor where Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty began, but they danced at the edge of the dance floor.

“Do you know the history of the Bacchanalia Ball?” Alexei asked.

“Yes, but what’s your version of it?”

“It’s based on the interpretation of the Greek god of wine, Dionysus, or as your culture decided to dub him, Bacchus. It was at first a secret festival full of wine, ecstasy, and freedom to do whatever one pleases at that time. Some proposed it was a cult where there were sacrifices or sexual violence, but may have been different sects practicing. Today, it can be any form of party with drunken revelry or no inhibitions, but I prefer to bring beauty to it, making it proper.”

“I’m impressed, but you left a couple of details out.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Those bacchanalias were for all ages and genders, plus women always outnumbered the men.”

“Yes, but those details are minor because I choose to not have lowlifes, thieves, or the poor mooch off my guests, but I prefer the men to outnumber the women for some healthy competition, Miss Frazer.”

She did not react with the exception of biting her lip.

“Speechless? Good because I want you to listen. While you were enjoying your little tryst with your bodyguards I was informed of your background since seeing my comrade here has made me suspicious. I know Victor is never without his protégé, Nathan, and it seems he brought along his older brother, Sam, but you were harder to find.”

He pulled her closer to him, leading her off the dance floor and closer to the doors.

“My men did find your true identity and am not surprised you threw in with this lot, but because you’re here I now have suspicions my nephew hired you. You see, I’ve noticed that only one of the Drake brothers is missing when usually they’re both hovering around you and it perplexes me that the not so subtle has been gone quite a long time which means he’s stealing something. Shall we go find out? Once I dispose of my nephew and this band of brothers, you will be mine, Miss Frazer, to do with as I please.”

She ripped the earpiece out and yelled into it dropping the Italian accent, “Principessa, is very, very ill!”

She threw it to the ground and stomped on it as he laughed, beginning to drag her out of the ballroom. He motioned for his men to grab Victor as Sam ran to warn Nate and Damien just in case they hadn’t heard Chloe’s warning. Victor had just stomped on his earpiece when a couple of well dressed men nabbed him and escorted him out of the ballroom.

 

They were led upstairs to the third or fourth floor into a bare stonewalled room lit by fake torches and noticed Damien already handcuffed. Chloe hoped the brothers eluded Alexei’s men, but they were shoved into the room handcuffed as well.

“Hey, watch it, this suit is a rental!” shouted Sam.

The brothers stood across from the trio as one of Alexei’s men handcuffed Victor and went to handcuff Chloe, but Alexei held up his hand, shaking his head.

“Now, which one lives and which one dies?”

Chloe gazed at Nate remembering when Zoran Lazarevic attempted this in Shambhala and she knew this time she had no way out as Alexei would take her anyways.

“Which one is your true lover?”

She bit hard into her lip almost drawing blood as she approached Nate. She weakly smiled at him, pulling him into an embrace and pulled away enough to plant a passionate kiss on his lips before gazing at Alexei.

“I do love a younger man…”

“Hey!” Nate protested.

She smiled at him.

“You’re only a year older.”

She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“As I was saying how much I adore a younger man because they can easily be taught and want to please their lover, I do prefer an older man.”

She had walked closer to Sam and he smirked at his brother.

“An older man is experienced and doesn’t always feel the need to dominate, they want to be dominated.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to press her lips gently against his as she discreetly removed a bobby pin from his collar, hiding it in her hand.

“Thanks, love.”

He nodded and as she removed her arms Alexei gave the signal to handcuff her. They forcibly pulled her back to where Damien and Victor stood. She began fiddling with Damien’s handcuffs as Alexei spoke.

“Interesting choice.”

He signaled to one of his men who stood behind Sam and pointed a gun at his back just as she released Damien who held onto his handcuffs as she then set to work on releasing Victor.

“Say goodbye to your lover.”

She watched in horror as time felt like it slowed down as the hired hand shot Sam three times in the back. She screamed as did Nate, but they were cut short as he was shot three times, one in the side and the other two in his abdomen. She had tried to rush over to their aid, but was pulled back before she fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing, yet she was forced back to her feet as her beloveds lie dead on the floor. Tears flowing she set about on releasing Victor as she noticed tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Alexei grinned and nodded at his men who threw the bodies of the brothers out the window to the moat below.

“Now that they’ve been disposed of, kill those two while I take my prize where she can truly be a princess locked away forever in a tower.”

She had just released Victor as Alexei dragged her away and up towards his room in the tower. She glanced back at the pair, nodding that she’d handle this. They waited for their opportunity and when Alexei’s men were about to grab them, they grabbed the ones closest to them and stole their guns. A shootout began as Alexei drug his prize up the stairs.

“It will be over for them soon.”

They had reached his room and he opened the door, pushing her inside. The room was expanse, but the four poster bed with canopy was an unwelcome sight. She was pushed towards it and briefly uncuffed, but quickly cuffed again with her hands still behind her back, yet around the pole at the foot of the bed. She calmly began picking at the lock when he approached and crashed his lips down upon hers. She tried to pull away, but he cupped her face to keep her still and then moved his lips down to her neck. He nipped at it as his hand was sliding down to her left hip and she tried not to panic. His other hand rested upon her breast and felt the taut nipple against the fabric react to his caresses. She gasped in horror when his hand slipped to her nether regions and he grinned.

“Still wet, Principessa? Good.”

She was desperately picking at the lock as he started to rub her and she swallowed. His lips returned to her neck when she felt the cuffs release and with one swift movement retrieved her dagger from her holster on her right thigh, stabbing him in the back. He was shocked, but did not cry out, in fact he was calm when he reached out and grabbed her by her throat. He started to choke her and her grip on the dagger loosened which gave him the opportunity to take the dagger from her. He turned her around, still holding her by the throat, and used her weapon to cut the satin strings of her bustier making it expose the top half of her body. He proceeded to cut up the slit of her dress where her holster was to the bustier making the dress, as well as the holster, fall completely off and he turned her around noticing a hint of fear in her eyes, but he also saw defiance.

“You will be mine.”

She spat in his face which only made him smile as he wiped it away with the hand that held the dagger. She moved to knee him, but he was quick and placed his knee between her legs making sure she was rendered helpless. His eyes averted to her nude body and he hungrily went after an exposed breast. He kissed it, then suckled on her nipple as she punched his back and head, but his grip on her throat tightened, forcing her to stop because she couldn’t breathe. He bit down on her nipple a little too rough and she cried out in pain. He moved to the other breast and she tried again, but his grip kept getting tighter as well as his teeth against her sensitive nipple. When he was done his mouth forced itself against hers as he threw her onto the bed and still fully dressed he sat atop her. His hand went for her throat and she grabbed at his wrist, but she felt something sharp near her inner thigh.

“I could make it that you never have children.”

She relented and he grinned as she watched him put the dagger down to put his fingers between her folds.

“Good, you’re wet for me.”

He began rubbing slowly, but without warning she rolled him over so she was on top. He was surprised, but had enjoyed it.

“Kinky, Principessa.”

He still had his hand around her throat and his fingers in her folds. Her eyes never averted his as she grinned evilly and grabbed the dagger which when he realized she gained it back, he squeezed her throat harder, but she gripped that dagger until her knuckles were white. She was quick and stabbed him in the shoulder that was throttling her which made him howl in agony as he released her throat. She coughed, but then yelped in pain as he forced two of his fingers to penetrate her and roughly thrusted. She stabbed his other shoulder, but it didn’t stop his as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, fast and rough. She howled in pain and stabbed the skin of his inner forearm where it met the elbow. He released her and without warning she stabbed him in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not posting sooner when this story is done and just needs to be uploaded, but real life doesn't play nicely. I am hoping to post most of this today if my laptop will cooperate and want to post before the holidays creep up on everyone.
> 
> Also, loving the stories here so keep up the awesome job and love how you guys put me on a rollercoaster, enjoying the ride and can't wait to see where else you'll take me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Downstairs, Victor and Damien were running out of ammo as more of Alexei’s men kept coming.

“Victor, if the guests haven’t left yet, please, tell them to leave. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

“I can’t leave you here.”

“Back-up just arrived.”

Victor noticed Nate knocking out a couple of goons shooting at them with Sam following. He smiled as he left Damien and Nate took his place as Sam rushed over.

“Where’s Chloe?” Sam asked.

“My uncle took her upstairs to his tower bedroom.”

“Can you handle this?”

They nodded as he rushed up the stairs.

~*~

Sam ran up the winding stairs two at a time, his gut full of knots feeling something was wrong. He knew she could handle herself, but this man was something different and if she needed help he wanted to be there. He quietly crept to the doorway and poked his head in only to find her on the floor next to the bed with her holding her dress to cover her as tears streamed down her cheeks. He noticed red staining parts of her skin and looked to the bed where Alexei lay dead. She had handled it, but what happened to her? He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders, but was greeted with a blade against his throat.

“Chloe, it’s me.”

She dropped the dagger and embraced him.

“You’re alive! How?”

He pulled away to unbutton his shirt revealing a bulletproof vest.

“Nate?”

“He’s downstairs helping Damien and Victor.”

She clung to him, planting kisses all over his face as more tears flowed.

“Hey, we’re okay. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you or Victor, but we needed a natural reaction.”

She didn’t say anything just snuggled up into his lap, trembling.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

She wouldn’t answer him.

“Chloe, honey?”

That’s when he noticed the bruises around her neck, bosom, and inner thighs. Alexei had been rough with her, but wondered how far he went before she over-killed him. He removed his suit jacket and dress shirt since her dress was ruined by this savage. He gave her the shirt and she gratefully put it on as he helped take her gloves as well as her heels off since they were stained crimson.

“Can we go now?”

“Let’s wait for the others to come up to give the all clear.”

He held her in his lap as she sobbed letting her emotions out as well as the adrenaline that had coursed through her. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her and kissed the top of her head.

~*~

Twenty minutes had passed as Nate raced up the stairs and into the room but stopped short at the scene in front of him. His brother was cradling their beloved who was whimpering and nearly naked. He glanced to the bed at Alexei’s corpse and then back to Chloe.

“What did he do to her?”

The sound of Nate’s angered voice made her head snap up and she flung herself at him making sure he was real. He embraced her back as his brother stood up and grabbed his suit jacket off the floor.

“She won’t tell me. I think she’s in a little bit of shock.”

He looked her over and swallowed hard as he saw the bruises around her throat.

“Chloe, love, what happened?”

She wouldn’t look at him and he cupped her chin gently, but she forcefully pulled his hand away. He saw anger flash in her eyes, then regret, and apologetic tears.

“It’s okay.”

He hugged her, but nodded to his brother to keep a vigil on her as he ran back down for the all clear. Sam put his suit jacket back on and lightly touched Chloe’s shoulders. She turned to him and embraced him tightly as he stroked her head. Nate was followed by Damien who was shocked at the corpse on the bed, but pleased at the revenge that was deserved. He assessed the situation and gathered Chloe’s outfit.

“We need to leave now, we got everything we came for,” Damien urged.

The brothers nodded. Sam swept Chloe up into his arms, carrying her bridal style down the stairs and out to the waiting cars. Damien got in one with Victor as his passenger while Nate got in the other with Sam in the backseat sitting Chloe on his lap. They drove off, Nate following Damien back to the safehouse, glancing back at his brother in the mirror who cradled Chloe to him as tears still ran down her face. Sam caught his brother’s eye and shook his head not knowing what more they could do.

~*~

When they arrived undetected at the safehouse Damien immediately took Chloe’s outfit and threw it in the fire pit out back. He poured lighter fluid on it and lit a match. He threw it in, torching the beautiful gown, gloves, and shoes as Victor and Nate brought in the duffel bags full of treasure into the safehouse. Sam carried Chloe to the bathroom and nervously unbuttoned the shirt he lent her. She didn’t fight him, but stared down at the floor before wrapping an arm around herself to hide her nakedness. Something was wrong, she never tried to hide her nudity, she was emboldened by her body that most of the time if she could get away with it she barely wore anything that covered her body.

“Come on, sweetheart, you need a shower.”

She barely nodded as she got in closing the door behind her and turning on the water. He left to give her privacy as he removed his suit jacket and bulletproof vest when he heard a thud. He rushed in and opened the door to the shower. His face faltered as she sat on the shower floor with her knees tucked up to her chest, arms on top of them with her head in her arms and he knelt down to be eye level with her.

“Chloe, honey.”

She turned her head to him, eyes glassy and he gently grabbed under her arm helping her to stand. He got in the shower still half dressed, but he didn’t care. He made her stand underneath the shower head to get wet as he lathered up her loofah and then switched with her as he handed her the loofah. She gingerly washed herself and he helped with her back as they switched places again. He let her finish as he got out and got her a towel, but she stood under the water not wanting to move.

“If you need me, sweetie, I’ll be in the other room.”

The silhouette of her slightly nodded and he exited into their bedroom when he observed his little brother sitting on the edge of the bed in his pajama bottoms, already showered. He smiled at Sam’s state wanting to make a wisecrack, but knew of the situation with Chloe.

“Victor’s bathroom is free if you want to use it,” Nate offered.

“Thanks.”

He gathered what he needed and then turned back to his brother.

“Nate, will she be okay?”

“In time, yes, she’s a badass, but right now she’s processing whatever happened between her and Alexei. She’s in self preservation mode it seems.”

“If that’s true she can never leave either of our sights because she’ll flee, she’s done it before from what you’ve told me.”

“If she flees, Sam, we’ll track her down, but I don’t think she’ll do that.”

Sam sighed as he left the room to take a shower. They were worried, what the hell did Alexei do to her?

~*~

Half hour later Sam stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put his pajama pants and a tight T-shirt on as he went to the room he shared with his two favorite people. He stood in the doorway as Chloe had pressed herself tightly against Nate’s chest, quietly crying as he held and reassured her. She was wearing one of Nate’s shirts to sleep in which made him smile because she loved to steal their shirts to sleep in, yet in the end only made them more aroused because she left her scent behind whenever they went to wear the shirt again. Nate was stroking her back to calm her down and it was working as he noticed her eyelids get heavy. He then walked to the kitchen where Victor and Damien sat at a table in the dining room conversing. Damien offered a beer and he sat down, accepting it.

“How is she?” Victor asked.

“Not herself, she’s shutting down and processing whatever Alexei did to her.”

Victor sighed and looked down at his beer.

“I’ve only seen her act like this once before.”

“When and what happened?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know if I should say anything, but, Sam, if she starts preferring Nate over you it’s because he was there to help her.”

“What happened? Maybe I can still help, she’s my wife, too!”

“Alright, alright, just calm down.”

Victor sighed again and took a long swig of his beer.

“Back when those two were becoming an item and treasure hunting with me, which would put Nate at eighteen and Chloe nineteen, something went wrong.”

“When does something not go wrong?” Sam interjected.

Damien laughed at his comment.

“We were in Argentina trying to track down if Hitler had really escaped to South America instead of committing suicide.”

“Ah, yes, there were plenty of conspiracies that it was a double and not him, as Russians, we wanted to prosecute him as well, especially Stalin because he had invaded sacred ground,” Damien added.

“Why did you want to track down Hitler to begin with?”

“His journals, Sam, because he wasn’t giving up on world domination and the treasures that he stole from the Jews as well as any sympathizers. Anyways, we were getting close and being chased by radicals trying to get their hands on the same thing to finish Hitler’s ideals. We thought we lost them in an old temple, but they surrounded us and captured Chloe. We fought as did she, but once they had her they took off, yet that girl was smart. She had rations tucked away and literally left us a bread crumb trail. We followed it and found their camp unguarded. We heard Chloe screaming and without thinking Nate rushed into the camping area. I followed so the kid wouldn’t get himself killed as we fought whoever got in our way and she cried out again. Nate followed her voice and rushed into a tent.”

Victor took another swig of his beer before he continued.

“What happens next was relayed to me by Nate and Chloe. He told me she was on the ground being raped and there was another man that held her arms pinned above her head so she couldn’t fight back. Although, he noticed she had fought back by the scratches and bruises the men had received but she was equally bruised. Without thinking he snapped the man’s neck that was on top of her and strangled the other man pinning her down. There were other men sitting around watching, who by now were up readying to fight, and he killed them all before he gave his shirt to Chloe to cover up since they had ruined her clothes. She was nearly catatonic when he carried her out and we left for home that night, that adventure wasn’t worth it. It took her a couple of weeks to tell Nate everything and even longer to become herself again.”

The men were silent realizing that she may have been raped again.

“I would’ve loved to seen my brother in action.”

“He later told me that Chloe described him as a wild angry beast and she was briefly afraid of him because he had killed all those men with his bare hands.”

“I know this sounds crass, but I know my wife can be a little self-assured with her body, is this what started it?”

Victor laughed.

“She was like that since I met her, but I think she was a little more careful after Argentina. You of all people know she can use her body without getting naked.”

Sam smiled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“She’ll be okay, don’t worry,” Victor reassured him.

“She is a strong woman from what I’ve heard and witnessed. If my uncle hurt her, he deserved the vengeance she gave him.”

“Thanks guys, I’m gonna get some sleep.”

He was about to get up when Damien stopped him.

“How in the hell did you and your brother survive?”

“Bulletproof vests. I learned that from my brother after he told me about what happened with Katherine Marlowe.”

Victor chuckled at the memory.

“That moat wasn’t very deep and we tried to land on our handcuffs to break them. Nate was successful, I wasn’t, but he got a rock to release me and then we searched for you guys.”

“I really thought you were dead,” Victor said.

“It had to be authentic and if it wasn’t Alexei would know which could get us killed for real.”

“True, my uncle was good at seeing through someone else’s lies,” Damien said.

Sam yawned, waving goodnight to the pair as he entered the bedroom where in the bed Chloe was tightly snuggling Nate, both fast asleep and he grinned. He quietly got into bed and wanted to hold her, but he didn’t want to disturb or scare her.

~*~

In the middle of the night, Sam woke feeling a warm body snuggling his and he smiled kissing her forehead only to have a larger arm scoot him closer. He opened his eyes and came face to face with his brother, both yelping in surprise. They heard giggling and turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I can’t even use the bathroom before I’m replaced.”

They smiled and she returned to bed, yawning, cuddling Sam. He stroked her back as Nate spooned her from behind and she smiled. She gazed up at Sam briefly before whispering in his ear her gratitude and he nodded in acknowledgement.

~*~

They stayed with Damien for two weeks before heading home with their treasures which some they kept for their personal collections, others they sold on the black market, and others they gave to museums as Chloe was on the mend. When they finally got home she sat them down and told them what happened that night with Alexei. Both brothers were upset, but she reassured them, especially Nate, that she took back what she couldn’t do in Argentina, she would not let it happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been eight weeks since they had been home from their latest adventure in Russia and were working on their next one when Chloe awoke groggily. She glanced at the clock, midnight, and she groaned as she noticed she was alone in bed. She had been exhausted today so she had gone to bed early, eight o’clock early. Where were they? She momentarily panicked when she heard laughter come from downstairs and since she was awake, decided to investigate. She snuck downstairs and towards the dining room. They were too busy playing cards as she watched and Nate triumphantly picked up the pile of cards.

“I thought you weren’t saving Jacks?” Sam asked.

“Fooled you,” Nate replied.

“Damnit, I should’ve never taught you Canasta, you’re getting too good at this game!”

His brother laughed and she cleared her throat. They gazed up at her and grinned.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, do you want to play?” Sam asked.

She shook her head.

“Awww, she misses us,” Nate teased.

She came close to him and whispered playfully into his ear, “I didn’t miss you cowboy.”

“You’re cruel.”

They laughed and Sam put the cards away before heading upstairs. She crawled into bed and waited for them to join her, but they were taunting each other on their way up, playful ribbing as she rolled her eyes. They were taking forever and then heard them go back downstairs.

“I’m naked!”

She heard their footfalls stop and then rush back up the stairs. She hid herself under the blankets as they pushed and shoved each other to be the first one in the room. Nate was in first followed closely by his brother, both out of breath. They gazed at each other and nodded as they stood on either side of the bed whipping off the blankets. She chuckled at fooling them and saw disappointment in their eyes.

“Sorry, boys, but I want to go back to sleep.”

They sighed, but smiled and made a Chloe sandwich. She snuggled Sam, but she knew when she’d wake up she’d be snuggling Nate. It always happened that if she cuddled one brother at night, she’d be cuddling the other in the morning. She briefly shifted her body to turn to Nate and gave him a kiss goodnight before turning back to Sam to give him a kiss goodnight. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled as she let out a yawn. She felt Sam’s fingers stroke her back which was soothing, but Nate’s fingers were caressing the back of her knee to the cheek of her butt. She didn’t know how to feel at this point, relaxed or aroused. She just lay there as their fingers felt electric against her skin and then felt Sam’s lips press against her forehead.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

He stopped his caresses on her back, but Nate’s continued. They were featherlike and her heart rate hitched every time his touches reached her butt. Then it abruptly stopped, only to have shivers run down her spine when Nate leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”

Her heart was pounding as the sexual tension mounted and in an instant she whipped off her sleeping shirt, which she stole from Nate, along with her panties. She swiftly straddled Sam who was somewhat surprised.

“I thought you were tired?”

“It’s not fair when you two arouse me.”

“You’re the tease saying you’re naked when you’re not, so it’s only fair,” Nate commented.

She turned and smiled sweetly at Nate.

“That’s why you’re going second tonight, cowboy.”

He pouted playfully.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked.

He was concerned, it had been a little over two months since she had been intimate with them. She would get anxious or have tears stream down her face if they tried and she would apologize profusely. Nate was used to it, yet Sam wasn’t and he couldn’t blame his beloved, but he had to release his sexual frustration out in the shower.

“I’m sure.”

She bent down kissing him hungrily and without realizing it he had maneuvered her onto her back.

“Hey!”

He laughed.

“I owe you one.”

“No, sweetheart, you don’t, let us love you.”

She smiled knowing what he meant as Sam and Nate undressed. Sam’s hand caressed a breast, lightly teasing a nipple while Nate’s fingers trailed from her knee to her inner thigh while each brother took turns kissing her lips or her neck. She tried to place her hands on their erect members, but they shooed her hands away because tonight it was all about her. Her gasps only urged them on as Sam now gently suckled a breast and teasing the other. Nate parted her legs, getting in between, licking her wet folds until he found her swollen clit and swirled his tongue around it. She moaned her pleasure as she gripped Nate’s hair urging him to finish her off, but he stopped making her whimper. He nodded to his brother, grinning, and Sam took his spot kneeling in front of her. He gently entered her and thrusted slowly.

“Aww, come on, you know I hate it slow.”

They laughed at her complaint. He only picked up the pace a little bit until she wrapped her legs around him ushering him to go faster, yet he tried to control himself, but gave in to her demands and when she cried out a few curse words signaling her orgasm he climaxed afterwards. She pulled his body closer to hers and planted light kisses along his jaw. He grinned down at her before he hungrily nipped at her neck wanting more as she gasped at the feel of his teeth against her skin, but he pulled out and she whimpered. She wanted more as Nate pulled her closer and she whispered something in his ear making his eyes soften, almost glassy as a memory crossed his mind. She straddled him and slowly took all of him in her as they both moaned from the reconnection. She started the pace, but then let him take over as he bucked her up and down. Her moans only spurred him on and in a swift moment he pinned her underneath him thrusting faster. His lips left fiery kisses from her neck to her collarbone and he could feel her getting closer to the edge. He grinned as he whispered in her ear and she orgasmed right then with him following. She pulled him down into her embrace and he planted a kiss against her forehead. He pulled out and rolled off to give her a break even though she protested a little. Sam took this opportunity to scoot her closer to him and give her what she desired.

~*~

Chloe woke in the late morning being snuggled by her beloveds and she smiled, whispering in their ears her affection as well as her gratitude. She was grateful to love and be loved by two special men. On their next adventure they were even more protective with her and it melted her heart knowing they would make good fathers which she hoped someday she could make them, but for now she was enjoying them fussing over her.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this little journey with me and hoped you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to post my next story after the holidays, which will give me enough time to finish actually writing it and finish typing it so I can post.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and/or comments below, I truly appreciate them.


End file.
